Fluffy Car Ride (Quam One Shot)
by GretaCap
Summary: This is a very fluffy car ride, as the title suggests. Sam drives Quinn to school, and they stop on the way.


Quinn spritzed some perfume onto her neck and put her necklace on. Its gold heart hanging from the chain fell perfectly over her chest. Sam was going to pick Quinn up for school any moment now. She wondered what car he had, as she had never seen it before. She grabbed her backpack and slid down the stairs before she slipped on her _Toms_. Just then, she heard a car horn coming from her driveway.

Quinn quietly closed the door, not wanting to wake up her parents who were sleeping. She floated down the walkway with mist in her eyes. It was 7:00 in the morning, what do you expect?

As she turned the corner, Sam was standing there, waiting for her. He opened his arms, expecting Quinn to run into them. That is exactly what Quinn did.

They held in a hug for around a minute, then released.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sam asked, walking to the car, holding Quinn's hand.

"Of course, Quinn replied, letting go of Sam's hand and grabbing her bag she had placed on the walkway earlier.

Both of them walked to Sam's silver Mercedes. How in the world did he afford that? Knowing that his parents struggle with paying their taxes, let alone their house. Quinn thought about it, and decided it came from his pay when he worked at the nightclubs in town. She knew that he saved up for it a long time, as the nightclubs pay minimum wage. Quinn tried to get that thought out of her head. It hurt her to think about things like that, because she knew that Sam could do and accomplish much better things in life than dancing in front of women, and in some cases, men.

Sam opened the car door for Quinn, just like a butler would do. How sweet is he? She thought to herself.

Sam got in and closed the car door behind him, trying not to slam it. Quinn started a conversation, "How did you get this car?" Sam started pulling out of the driveway.

"Why, do you like it?" Sam turned the steering wheel to the right and put on some chap stick.

"Yes, this car rides…so smooth. I actually always wanted a car like this, to tell you the truth." Sam grinned, as he turned on the radio.

Quinn didn't recognize the station, but Sam was singing along to it. He paused and said, "Oh, ya know. Work cash. Bad pay, but still, after a year, you get some money's worth." That was the last of the conversation, and Sam continued singing.

After five long minutes of listening to some rock music, Sam lowered the volume. "Hey we got a half hour before we have to be at school, so do you want to go to _Starbucks_?"

Quinn glared at the time. She didn't see how stopping before school could be a problem, so she agreed.

Sam pulled a "U" turn and drove the opposite direction. Right as we pulled into the lot of _Starbucks_, Sam turned off the music. "Here we are," Sam sung as he turned the key to stop the car.

They both exited the car and closed both doors. Their hands met as they walked in the entrance.

As soon as Quinn stepped in, she could smell the aroma of coffee, mocha, and caramel. She took a deep breath, inhaling all of the sweet smells.

There was no one in line, fortunately, so they got to order first.

"Hi," Sam said as he glanced at the menu. He then turned to Quinn and asked her what she wanted.

"Just a small vanilla Frappuccino would be fine," Quinn replied.

Sam also ordered a vanilla Frappuccino as well.

Once the cashier handed them their drinks, Sam walked to the island by the door. He grabbed two napkins and straws and they were out the door. Both Quinn and Sam agreed to slurp their drinks in his car.

Once they were in the car, there was a moment, just for a minute, of awkward silence while they enjoyed their beverages. Sam decided to put on some music. This time, instead of turning on rock, he turned on slow music. He placed his frappe in the cup holder and looked at me. Quinn followed his lead. They both leaned into each other and touched lips. His smooth lips were very satisfying to Quinn. She could taste the vanilla from his drink as time went on and they were still kissing. Quinn separated but she still stayed close to Sam, snuggling with him. He kissed Quinn on the forehead and she leaned over and kissed him on his lips again. He smiled.

Both Sam and Quinn looked at the time. At the same instant, and they bulged their eyes at each other. They had exactly three minutes to get to school. Sam turned on the car and accelerated out of the lot of _Starbucks_.

"Oh, Sam," Quinn muttered under my breath, chuckling to herself, still in a happy mood from their kiss.

The End


End file.
